


Tyrvia Short

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Age of Legends Series - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Multi, post-Forest of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Tyrus and Moria are showering Gavril with affection.





	Tyrvia Short

**Author's Note:**

> I just jotted this down because I needed more Tyrvia. I'm getting ready to start a new Tyrvia 500 Word AU. Anybody have any particular AUs they'd like to see?

“Would you spread your legs for me?” Tyrus asked teasingly as he knelt between Gavril’s leg. He turned away flushed to Moria who was lounging on the bed beside him in nothing but her undergarments. She kissed him, deeply and skilled from Tyrus’s teachings. Gavril felt himself heat up more from the thought.

And then Tyrus went to work and Gavril pulled back with a gasp, head tilted back. He felt Moria smirk as she pressed more kisses against his throat. After a moment she moved to open mouth kisses, letting them cool against the air. He shivered.

 

* * *

Gavril felt lazy, tucked between his two lovers. He remembered a time when he would’ve been scared to feel like this, scared of his father taking it away from him. The two of him kissed each of his shoulder and smiled at him. Right at that moment, he didn’t think he could more content or happier.


End file.
